1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cleaning mechanism and more specifically it relates to a cleaning system for retaining a cleaning member such as a sponge or mop-head in a compressed and compacted state prior to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Disposable cleaning devices such as sponges, mop-heads and the like have enjoyed increased popularity in recent years. Such disposables as the SWIFFER SWEEPER produced by Proctor and Gamble are generally comprised of a disposable cleaning member which is removably secured to the end of a specialized mop structure. Generally, the cleaning members (commonly cleaning pads soaked in a cleaning solution) are stored together in a closed container.
In such prior art systems, the cleaning pads must be manually pulled from the container and attached to the end of the mop. Thus, an individual is forced to get his/her hands wet with the cleaning solution, which can lead to allergic reactions or stains on clothing. Additionally, it is often a difficult task to secure the cleaning member to the end of the mop. Finally, the large size of the cleaning members can take up valuable space when travelling or transferring the mop and cleaning members from one location to another.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved cleaning system for retaining a cleaning member such as a sponge or mop-head in a compressed and compacted state prior to use.